


The Bad Ending

by sMolBean413



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Ghetsis Wins, Angst, Ghetsis is a horrible person as usual, IsshuShipping - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, There is no Happy Ending Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMolBean413/pseuds/sMolBean413
Summary: Near the end of B/W Ghetsis says that his plan was to get rid of N and that now that you know his true intentions he would have to get rid of you too?What if he had won?Set in an alternate universe where the player beats N but not Ghetsis.





	The Bad Ending

The steam cleared. Samurott lay fainted before Ghetsis’s Hydreigon. It was over. Hilbert couldn’t believe it, the reality of what had happened wouldn’t register. They both knew what would happen if they failed, Ghetsis had told them. The tall man grinned taking a step towards the boy about to command his dragon once more. Before anything else could happen N charged between them. “Wait!” He looked up at his father with pleading eyes “You still need me. Let him stay with me as a companion for as long as you do.” Ghetsis sneered “And why exactly should I do that?” Realization struck Hilbert “N what are you doing-“ “Because if you do I’ll comply. If you hurt him I’ll keep fighting against you in every way that I can but if he’s kept safe I’ll do whatever you need me to, just please don’t hurt him!” Ghetsis smirked, relaxing his posture. “Perhaps arrangements could be made.”

Hilbert was given a uniform and tasked with being N’s personal assistant, never to leave the castle. He spent his nights and most of his days in Ns playroom, waiting out their eventual expiration date and over the weeks the painted skies became his world just as they had been Ns. N came and went, fulfilling his duty, fighting for what he used to believe, what he now pretended to believe. Hilbert knew he only did it to protect him and it made him ache. By day one they had confessed their feelings for one another. It has been silent at first. They both sat in the room that would now serve as their prison (though for N it always had) in silence, as everything that happened, everything that was going to happen sunk in. Hilbert knowing that he had failed and was never going to see his home or loved ones again and N knowing that he couldn’t protect him forever. When Hilbert’s quiet sobs broke the silence N came to him, wrapping his touch starved arms around him, as it was the only thing he could think to do, brushing the hair out of his round face and trying not to tear up himself. Hilbert made no move to escape the contact, he needed it, and sobbed into N’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you!” He cried, as by the time he heard what Anthea and Concordia had to say about him, saving the mysterious boy he’d grown so attached attached to had become his mission just as much as stopping team Plasma’s plot was.

When the crying subsided they didn’t come apart, continuing to comfort each other. “...N” Hilbert spoke up “have you ever had a crush on anyone” he knew it was a stupid question as soon as he’d asked it, remembering N’s isolation. N seemed confused “I… don’t know what that means.” It was not a word he had encountered before. Hilbert trembled before continuing, he regretted starting this conversation, but if he was going to die soon anyway… “Like… have you ever been in love?” N was a bit startled “I haven't. I was always told those kinds of... attachments weren't important. That I had better things to concern myself with…” he looks away, a hint of disdain in his glare “Why do you ask?” “No reason.” Hilbert said a tad frantically “Just curious.” So he didn’t feel anything. He was going to spend the rest of his life in close quarters with an unrequited crush. He supposed it was to be expected. He was a human, and a trainer. N sighed and pet his hair. “I've never felt that way for anyone before, but... you…” Hilbert’s heart skipped a beat. “That's probably why I jumped at the opportunity to protect you I guess I just didn't know how to identify this feeling...but... now that you mentioned it…” N’s heart did flutter whenever he was around…He gave Hilbert a somber smile and pulled him close. Hilbert’s heart was racing. He gripped the back of N’s sweater with shaky hands “N… what are you saying…?” “...I think I’m in love with you.” Hilbert was silent, shaking slightly as what N said hit him like a ton of bricks. N looked down at him “...I’m sorry…” “N-no! Don’t be sorry!...I think I’m in love with you too…”

After that they spend most of their time in each others arms cuddling, talking, wishing things were different, sometimes kissing and when they did they pretended things were different.”You look very cute in that uniform.” N had told him “I look stupid and so does everyone else on this team” “...fair.” They talked about most everything because what else did they have to do, and with some time the long list of things they didn’t know about each other had shortened. Hilbert had a cousin named Hilda who spent most of her time in the battle subway, N was raised by a Darmanitan during his time in the forest, with a Woobat and Zorua as siblings and they both had started loving each other by the time they had ridden the Ferris wheel. During these talks the full brunt of Ghetsis’s abuse became apparent to Hilbert and even though it hurt to listen, he hung onto every word as N opened his heart to him, offering all the comfort and much deserved affection he could. They also took up fencing as N had a pair of foils in his room that grunts would be called in to practice with him with. As expected N wiped the floor with him every time and puns on how they were foils ensued. There were a lot of things they didn’t want to think about. What had happened to Alder and Cheren? What would happen to them? How were they going to die and what did they want to do before then? They ended up talking about these things anyway.

When the time came for Hilbert to release his pokemon they made a day of it. Strolling down memory lane to all the places he had met them, to the waters outside Twist Mountain, Pinwheel Forest, and Wellspring Cave. Trying to turn a sad situation into a happy one. He released them all. Jelicent, Gigalith, even Swoobat and Leavanny who had used his love to evolve. Whose happiness he could prove. 

Deciding how to handle Samurott was tricky. He had been given to him, it was never wild. N suggested that Samurott was a marine Pokémon, and that Hilbert lived by the sea. Hilbert suspected it was an excuse to take him home. Finally they made it to Nuvema town. To home. They waited til nightfall when they were alone. When his mother couldn’t find them, when they wouldn’t have to explain or pretend everything was ok. They wouldn’t risk asking for help. Finally they made their way to the water's edge. Hilbert took Samurotts ball in his hand, he pressed the button. Samurott appeared in the water. He looked up at him, unwilling at first to leave his side. But after some urging he understood he had to go, and disappeared into the ocean. Hilbert griped Ns hand. He tried not to cry. He failed.

They had talked periodically about what might happen to them. Maybe they would have to face Hydreigon with no pokémon to defend them, maybe they would be made to stand at the mouth of Kyurem’s cave, maybe Ghetsis would kill them with his own hand but that was unlikely as a direct regicide would be hard to frame as an accident. What they didn’t expect was Reshiram and Zekrom bearing down on them with hostility, sparking with energy. Something had been done to them, N couldn’t hear their voices at all. Perhaps they were being controlled by Ghetsis. N grabbed Hilbert's hand, tucking his body against his own and braced himself.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn’t clear, at the end Ghetsis uses the same device he uses to control Kyurem in B/W2 on Reshiram and Zekrom. 
> 
> Also I gave Hilbert my team.


End file.
